puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twistedtwist
}} Twistedtwist is a captain of the crew Swindled Souls and monarch of Silenced Souls. Birth of Twist Twistedtwist started November 2005. Within 2 minutes of being a greenie he met Evilard with a feathered hat and asked him how he obtained it. Twistedtwist was told hard work and long dedication and was then jobbed onto the pillage Evilard was about to start. Twistedtwist joined Hardcore Sea Ravers and worked hard for promotion. While there he got to know Piratepapa and jobbed for him often. He soon joined GODS OF THUNDER and quickly became an officer. Here he really met Silverfur and she became his role model for what an officer should be. Piratepapa, along with Ambler, would teach him the basic skills of an officer. On flag officer chat he got to know several members of the flag he hadn't met, such as Symonds, Picard, Phanlo, Chickipu, and got to know others better. He learned many things about the game from these pirates. Early Hardcore Explorers Twistedtwist left GODS OF THUNDER and joined Ocean Explorers. There he was further trained as an officer and became a fleet officer. He had fun but wasn't too comfortable with the crew that was on during the day so he moved back to Hardcore Sea Ravers. In Hardcore Sea Ravers he learned a lot from Silverfur. He remained a fleet officer for a fair time before passing Evilard's knowledge and battle navigation tests and becoming a senior officer. Meeting, and learning, from his new mate Picard he was taught a great amount of new information about the game. Fallen Pirate Due to real life events the original Twistedtwist was deleted and in December of 2006 a new Twistedtwist, still the same person just a remade pirate, was created. He was taken in by Isjborn, Frozenangel, and Generall. He worked hard while with them and continued to look for Hardcore Explorers and find the friends he had left there. He again earned the rank of fleet officer and settled into his new home. Then one day Generall invited Twistedtwist to join him with Greeg from Chaos in Paradise. He found with pleasant surprise that Choas in Paradise was in the flag he had been searching for, Hardcore Explorers. Rebirth Many faces that Twistedtwist was hoping to see were gone or inactive, among them Evilard, Phanlo, Picard, and Silverfur. He worked his way back up senior officer and first-mate. He also met some new friends; Ishida, Chrkut, Dendrobia, and Curatia. When Superbear took over Chaos in Paradise, he would be rather upset and would returned to the crew of his birth, Hardcore Sea Ravers. Curatia was now captain of Hardcore Sea Ravers and she welcomed him with warm hospitality. He eventually became a lord of the flag Hardcore Explorers. Though Twist would look to seek higher opportunities. Notorious Twistedtwist left in disappointment that his accomplishments meant nothing and joined Blackbone in Notorious. He eventually left and starting Swindled Souls of Sage with his new friend, Ishida. He earned royalty status in Notorious. The crew, lasting several months, was starting getting socially complicated. When his crew began dying, he merged with Burninator's crew, Shanghaied but was voted out of royalty. Feeling disgraced, Twistedtwist returned again to Hardcore Sea Ravers, where he was first ranked fleet officer and later senior officer. Staying with them until inactive, to return shortly. Leaving to join . Along with Seniorbalzac and Brunijunior, Twist would find his way back up the elite ladder. He would meet Tonigirl, Servilia, and Aimela here. These friends would play apart later in his pirate career. Feeling like he regained what he had forgotten in his dormancy, he would leave The Greatful Dead and join Anditwo in Cookies 'n' Cream. Candy Coated Chaos After getting back on his feet in Phoenix Rising. He would join Cookies 'n' Cream in Candy Coated Chaos. Gathering up lots of hearties from along the way, he looks to seek higher goals. Cookies 'n Cream would go inactive when Wafer left. He would join Allannah in Errant. Now in a new setting he would bring his activity to a whole new level. Learning puzzles deeper and creating a lot of new relationships he would find himself in a royal position. In flag spokesman was his royal duty. Being voted out of royalty, he was also looked down on in his crew for trying to change the way it was. Swindled Souls While in Errant, he was making plans for departure, as he was marooned in the crew. Leaving Errant with Bellsdestroy, from Hunter, Swindled Souls was revived. He joined LatexFrog, from Hunter, and SilencedRose from Sage. With offers from many of flags they are well on their way to success. After Latexfrog and Bellsdestroy left taking half the crew with them, Silencedrose would follow the others and leave. Twistedtwist was determined to keep his crew and recruited Rafikie to help with the crew. Getting a lot of friendly elite alts, the crew remains dormant with a few friendly officers. Swindled Souls is a name that Twistedtwist, along with Cocoapuff,created a flag on hunter.With the name Swindled Souls reaching its high peaks, it's a name that has branched out through other oceans. Undeclared Swindled Souls Joins Undeclared, with Casper and Boiwonder, as a royal. Helping with the flags Sea Monster Hunt, he was able to hit a million poe, and learn alot of new blockading techniques. After training with Boiwonder and Casper on blockade admiraling. After taking Bowditch from Hardcore Explorers, his blockade career went off to an amazing start. He obtained Royal, lost it, and regained it. With his current Royal status in Undeclared, he tends to live his pirate life day to day helping hearties and slowly retiring. Finding a new love in Flotilla's brought him back to life... He was managing the flaggies of Undeclared. Eventually bumping heads with We, Dirtyjeff, and Boiwonder would get him expelled out of the flag. Where he would sit independent looking for flag officers, or a new start. Crown Royale After the expulsion Twist would find his way through the forums, digging to continue his passion for blockading. Tigerkyle found a post of Twist's on the forum, which would lead to general of Crown Royale. He is set to manage blockading, funds, and helps the social aspect of the flag. His crew would double in size with his passion for flotillas. Eventually taking over the flag as monarch, he would get the flag in the top 10 flag fame. Chaaman would create a blasphemy putting realization in him to create his own flag. Silenced Souls After meeting Adna in Undeclared, he would bring her to his side for the flag. Twistedtwist, king, alongside Adna, queen, the would rule Silenced Souls. Silenced Souls was half of Crown Royale, along with a few new comers. All are loyal to their king and have worked their fame back to the flag fame list. While monarch for Silenced Souls, his crew would reach the top 24 crew on Sage. This flag would take over Ventress in an controversial No third party agreement. They would lose the island the next week. After feeling emotional feelings due to real life, Twist would leave the flag and crew confused. Coming back to a flag that was completely different, and rather not fond of him. Losing half the flag, he would start again, build it up. Retirement After dealing with politics on a few oceans, and throwing a majority of what he had into blockades, he would start to drift away from the public view more and more. Eventually missing for years at a time. We have yet to hear from this once famed/defamed pirate.